ninetailfandomcom-20200214-history
VenusBloodGaia:Units
Spawning One or several arcana are required to recruit new unit. Each unit costs either Food or Magic to create. Best time to Spawn New unit power depends on time of recruitment and who spawned the unit. If the unit's element is the same as current moon the widest variety of mothers will spawn the best unit. Units that use magic are best spawned at night and units that consume food are best spawned during the day. If a Mother's affinity to a unit is strong enough they can spawn the best possible unit despite not being the ideal moon or time of day. Each mother can spawn one unit per turn and have a maximum of 12 spawned units active. Best time to spawn is displayed by red smiling face on unit creation screen. Unit spawning should always be done when it is the red smiling face. The spawning cost can be changed based on additional arcana used. The spawning cost in the tables below are when it is the best time to spawn and no additional arcana are used. In -GAIA-, units in Blue/Purple faces cannot be breeded/spawned. Retiring Each new hired unit starts with 25 loyalty (忠誠度). Winning battles increases participating unit's loyalty. Losing battles cause loyalty to drop. If loyalty drops to 0 for any non main character they are automatically retired. Units can be manually retired by double clicking on their portrait in the spawning screen when not stationed in the labyrinth. Level of retired unit is saved, so when this unit will be hired again, it will start at the same level. Retiring unit's loyalty is transferred into Battle feats (武功) parameter, so when hiring a unit next time extra stats will be gained. Hiring new unit, raising it's loyalty and retiring it to hire again can be a good way to raise unit's stats. Additional arcana Up to two additional arcana can be added while hiring new unit. Those arcana provide additional skills and stats. Each arcana can be put into first or second slot and different skills can be added depending on it. Some Titles are possible only when it is in the first slot, other while in the second, and there are some that can be used in any slot. More details are on Arcana page. The type of extra arcana you can add to a unit depends on its "Growth" rating, units with S Growth, such as the goblin, can be powered up using the strongest arcana while units with D Growth, such as Red Dragon, can only be powered up using weaker arcana. Units parameters Unit element - shows symbol of element that this unit belongs to. Unit gains 25% bonus to his stats when current turn element is the same as their own, and gains penalty if it is opposing element. There are 4 pairs of elements that oppose each other: Fire and Ice, Wind and Earth, Thunder and Water, Light and Darkness. Also, during night time, defence for all units without the '夜' attribute will be lowered by half. There are ways to remove this that can be found under the skills section. Unit class - all units are divided into 6 classes, that are displayed by special symbols: Blade (sword), Lancer (spear), Shooter (bow and arrow), Caster (orb), Guard (shield), Destroyer (club). Each class can have a maxium of 12 spawned units active. Blade - Units are generally sword or claw wielders. Units in this category generally perform all types of attacks such as additional attacks (追加攻撃), flank attacks (側面攻撃), and strong normal attacks (通常攻撃), etc. Lancer - Medium Ranged combat that generally uses spears and sickles. It specializes in sectorial attack (扇形攻撃) and penetration attacks (貫通攻撃) and it attacks multiple targets. Shooter - Units that generally use bows and whips and attacks from ranged attack (遠隔攻撃). Defence is generally low, but they are units that almost never receive counterattacks. Caster - Generally provides support type attacks or magical attacks. It is very similar to shooter. Guard - Often has high defense and skills (ie. 防御陣形) that allow them to protect other members of squad. Destroyer - Units that perform very heavy attacks with a lot of destructive power, but at the cost of having low defence and speed. Classes deal additional damage to one other class (x1.5): Blade -> Destroyer -> Guard -> Caster -> Shooter -> Lancer -> Blade Lv - unit Level. Each new level provides 25% additional HP and sometimes other parameters are raised. Tactical Skills are unlocked for main characters at certain levels. HP - Hit points, amount of damage unit can take before dying. 種族 - unit's Race or Property. Rooms, skills, tactical skills, and special attacks (特攻) can increase or decrease the effectiveness of races or properties in individual fights. 特攻 - Special attack. Deals 100% extra damage against units with specified attribute. More than one Special Attack stacks additionally. 経験値 - accumulated Experience value. Increasing experience can lead to gaining new levels. Can be increased by building a room that provides experience each turn, or by participating in battles. 武功 '- Battle feats. Allows you to create units with better main stats (Attack, Defense, Speed, Intelligence). Starting value is 25. Replaced by Loyalty value when dismissing a unit. '忠誠度 '- Loyalty. Shows how loyal your unit is. When dismissing a unit parameter value goes into Battle achievements parameter, that allows you to make stronger units. Starting value is 25. Increased by winning battles, decreased my losing battles. Automatically dismisses non main characters when 0. '成長 - Growth. Fixed parameter to show maximum unit level. Stronger characters often have lower Growth, so their maximum level is lower. Also defines which arcana can be added during unit creation. Commanders cannot use Arcana. 治療費 - Healing cost. Amount of gold to heal 1 HP of wounded unit. 報酬 '- Reward. Cost to use this unit in battle or remove it from the labyrinth. Either Food or Magic resources are used depending on unit. If Food or Magic is insufficient, Gold is used instead. If gold is used loyalty drops. Reward increases as the unit levels up. Additional arcana used in unit creation also effects this value. The reward list on the tables is for level 1 units with no additional arcana. '攻撃 '- Attack, increases damage dealt by the unit. Increases damage to rooms when attacking a labyrinth. '防御 '- Defense, lowers damage received by the unit. '速度 '- Speed, allows unit to act faster in battle, also increases chance of dealing a critical hit and lowers chance of receiving a critical hit. Increase the movement speed when attacking a labyrinth. '知力 '- Intelligence, increases amount of Force gained during attack. Increases the effectiveness of turn end damage and healing. Makes it more likely for a division to find the exit of a floor when attacking a labyrinth. '級 - unit Rank. Shows how strong the unit is. Rank is increased when additional skills or stat bonuses applied during unit creation. Leaders - You can assign a leader for each division by clicking on the box next to their name on the left side of the division management screen. A star in that box and a yellow line above the units picture in the middle of the screen indicates they are the leader. Leaders gain two specific skills and units they fight with gradually form links with them. Links - Some units have innate links and all units spawned have a link to their mother. Links are shown by character images beneath their reward (報酬) stat. When in the a division where the linked unit is the leader their Atk/Def/Spd/Int goes up. Units Tables Main Characters 魔獣 亜人 兵卒 傭兵 聖職 妖精 造魔 悪魔 竜族 神族 倭国 不死 蟲族 'General Tips' *Always build units that have the same type of Attributes. This means that if you are building a group with `死` (Undead), then all units in that group should have that attribute. *From the previous point, be diverse. Build an undead team, a monster team, a robot team, etc. *The Holy Trinity applies here: Tank, Healer, Damage. Always have a tank at the front line and a healer at the back line. *Stat attributes (Attack, Defence) play a role, but the skills they possess play the most critical role. For instance, Titi`s stat attributes are extremely poor, and probably the worst amongst the entire 12 squads even at max levels. However, she is hands down the best healer in the game. *Assign the group leader properly. The leader does not always have to be a commander. It always varies depending on the squad and its composition. Spending a lot of time configuring the right combinations is not uncommon *Don`t use any Arcana for first unit creation. Once they hit 100 Loyalty, they will need to be remade again with custom titles so there is no purpose in wasting Arcana. *H-MAN needs some loving because he is worthless after first playthrough. *Don`t worry about building a Dream Team in the first playthrough. Focus on the available resources and get the job done, then form up the Dream Team once all Arcana are unlocked. *Make a treasure hunting team and stack the skill up. This team should be the primary force in performing all types of manual battles. If you are having issues, then add your main team to join them. Use the rooms to your advantage as well for further playthroughs. I wouldn`t recommend making a treasure hunting team on the first playthrough. *Ultimate Treasure Hunting Team with the highest treasure hunting: ミミック, アマテラス, イビルボマー, ルナ, マンイーター, ポンポコ忍者 (Leader)